finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Always the
Welcome Hi, welcome to Final Destination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flight 180 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 21:41, January 29, 2010 Deaths Guess it must really bother you that we can't leave the death list as it is. :/ Anyways, as long as you don't change it into something ridiculous, like saying she was smothered by the knife, it's fine. There are more important things to deal with on the site, and I'm not gonna spend my time dog-fighting over the word "stabbed" or "impaled" or "penetrated." Ggjk 23:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I appreciate the little message you left on my talk page, although there is no need for you to stick up for me, or to instigate this little squabble any further. If he continues complaining, the user will be banned and we'll leave it at that. ...But thanks anyway. Ggjk 06:13, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Blog I read about your blog that says the fourth film is the only one where the fourth death doesnt involve decapitation. Technicaly your wrong cause Kat was never decapitated. Your right FD2 doesnt have a third main character conected to the opening disater, Clear is the third main character. Think Wendy is still alive? I also wrote a blog post if you whant go see it and make a coment. Left4Deadseries FAN 10:10, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Concern GUYS CAN WE MAKE A PAGE OF KAHILL AND CORY MONTHEITH??? First, please make sure you start another section so I know what you're talking about. Second, Sign your posts by using four tildes. ~ ~ ~ ~ (without the spaces, of course). Third, I don't know who Kahill or Cory Montheith is. But if you want to start an article of the two, then be my guest. Wiiboy4ever 02:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Agent Scherck Why did you renamed Scherck's page to "Agent Scherck"? We don't call Thomas as "Officer Thomas Burke", we don't call Steve Adams as "Deputy Steve Adams", and we don't call Jim Block as "Agent Jim Block". Sroczynski 07:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) My apologies, I thought we were supposed to. It won't happen again. I guess I'll ust set a redirect instead. Wiiboy4ever 14:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) * Thank you so much:) Sroczynski 14:56, July 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem. :) Wiiboy4ever 15:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Agent Weine you forgot about agent Weine that deweyrileyalso change since he isn't a administrator here so can u also change that???? from Agent Weine to Weine??? 14:54, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Wiiboy4ever 14:55, July 17, 2011 (UTC) It's Ok Wiiboy4ever it's ok everybody makes a mistake ofcourse :)Berbah 14:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks =) Wiiboy4ever 15:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) No Prob i'm very friendly and i 4got comment on my blog i got some amazing videos on Alexz, Maggie and Ellen singing ...thier voices is just amazing...Berbah 15:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Brendan Fehr's category Actually we cannot put male categories because theres already an Actor and Actress category (who ever made that category) so i think we should make this clear..although my Wiki is very unpredictable because the women's page someone put an actor category =(Deweyriley 15:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm lost, but.....okay. I guess I'll just refrain from adding sex/gender categories from now on then. Wiiboy4ever 15:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Surnames of FD5 charactersa Can u change Peter Straume to Peter Friedkin, Olivia Reynolds to Olivia Castle & Candice Caldera to Candice Hooper, because their true surnames were revealed in "Final Destination 5 - The Cast Tells All at Comic Con" at youtube. please :)) 15Browning 06:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Need Help Wiiboy4ever i think we had a problem i think someone just renaming pages that is very unappropriated the user named Analdestiantion.... he even renamed Rory a "Crack Head" that is so disrespectful to other i think we should do something.... work together to make that user disappear for life :'(Berbah 02:38, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Guys need a big help guys someone again just vandalized the pages in here just look what happen to Final Destination 2 page someone erase all the informations and plot and infoboxes and replace in a disrespectful manner..oh my god i just wanna die again how can we rebuilt this :'(Berbah 15:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Problem solve thanks to Joeysmch :)Berbah 16:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Tony Todd's Page Guys need help someone just replace that page of Tony Todd i think we should do the undo version to bring it back Deweyriley 01:17, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey. Nice to see you here, It's nice to know that there are others who like TFD :) I don't think you ever sounded unreasonable on DTD. Nice to hear from you :) MJNSEIFER 04:12, December 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Reply Someone asked Carig Perry "Wendy is died?", and he responded "She is dead". How the hell it's an opinion when he even didn't say "I think"? This is a fact, and we can trust Carig Perry, because he is the producer of the series. I don't see the point of a producer spending several weeks to answer all fans questions when he just needed to express his opinions. You can add Carig Perry as your friend on facebook if you like, then go ahead and ask him was Wendy dead or not for a thousand times, maybe somehow he will say "Yes, Wendy is still alive", and I'm pretty sure you will consider his words canon then. Just get over it, SHE IS DEAD! Sroczynski (talk) 03:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) In round 5, a man from Bloody Disgusting asked Carig Perry "Wendy is died?", and Craig Perry said "She is dead". That's it! And he didn't even said "in my head" to reply that question. I noticed that part in round 5 was disappeared recently, but several people had seen that, you can find them and ask them for YOUR PROOF! Go and check the comments on Final Destination 5 page, I've told a user about that, and I even quoted what question did the man from Bloody Disgusting asked Craig Perry, and how Craig Perry replied, so that user had clearly seen what Carig Perry had said. Furthermore, here is a link with another person who had seen what Craig Perry replied, and the words he quoted are as same as me. If you think we all made it up and having a joke, then maybe you still don't think it's a proof. But just because you missed that, doesn't mean it never happened. Sroczynski (talk) 06:47, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Even though it's still ambiguous in the movie, you should know Craig Perry said that 5 years after FD3 released, so he was clarifying ambiguities after the movie. We should stick on the latest news, so before we have any proof that Wendy is still alive, she should still listed as deceased. Sroczynski (talk) 15:06, August 11, 2012 (UTC)